Eternal Love
by LaMuchachaLoca
Summary: The Girls are in 8th gr & Blossom meets her soulmate. Then something unexpected happens. How will it affect Blossom and her sisters? Told from 3 POV's: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's. *THE LAST CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE!*
1. Blossom's Diary

Dear Diary

Eternal Love

A story of Blossom's first true love, as told to her diary

Warning: Very sappy. This is a romance fic. If it's not your type of fic I don't suggest you read it. Flames welcome, as well as constructive critisism and praise. I took a lot of time on this, and I hope you like it. It has been updated, re-titled, re-uploaded, and all that. Note: This fic was formerly titled "Dear Diary" but later changed to Eternal Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, they are owned by Cartoon Network and some other people like Hanna Barbera or whatever. And I don't own rollerblades. But I'm just writing this for fun and using the characters ok? Read on.

Blossom's Diary

October 9

Dear Diary...

Today, I met the guy of my dreams. His name is Robert and he is the sweetest boy that has ever been on the face of this earth. I met him in my history class of Townsville Junior High. He was the "new kid". You know "love at first sight"? I think that's what happened as soon as I laid eyes on him. He's so cute, and nice too. He has spiked red hair, and deep blue eyes that just glow...they say the eyes are the window to the soul! Well, he must always have a sunny, bright day inside of him, full of happiness and warmth. I hope that we can become more than just friends...

October 16

Dear Diary...

Today, Robert picked me to be his partner in the history project about the United States history. The Professor said I could go over to his house and study today, and work a little on our project. I'm going there in a few minutes, and I hope everything will run smoothly. I hope I can impress him with intelligence and wit-but all I want is to be myself, and not like some girls on T.V. who get all weird and stuff when they see their crush. Wish me luck, Dear Diary. I'm gonna go outside and get my scooter to go over to Robert's house...

~The same day, but later~

Dear Diary...

Things went extremely well! I'm so excited...here's the scoop. When I went over to Robert's house, Professor dropped me off of course, so he met Robert's parents, and so did I. Then we had some refreshments, and then we quizzed each other for the history test on Thursday, which is tomorrow. He's really smart, and I can tell he had studied-every question I gave him from the study guides, he got right! He said I was smart too! I was smart! We got a load done on our project...he's a great worker and extremely organized. I love working with him...

October 17

Dear Diary...

I cannot believe it! Pinch me...Robert asked me out today, and the Professor said I could go!!!! It went exactly like this:

"Uh, Blossom?" 

"Yes, Robert? Something about our project?"

"Um...well no...actually...I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?" I was getting anxious...I had hoped he would ask...

"Well..." he hesitated, then blurted, "Will you go out with me?"

I grinned. "I'd love to Robert! I'll have to check but I'll call you later 'k?"

"Great. Maybe we could go out for a pizza or somethin'."

Oh Diary, it was so wonderful...I called him a while ago just to hear the sound of his voice. We're going out on Sunday to Pizza Town! My very first date! I'm so ecstatic I'm squealing. I'll let you know how it goes...

October 20

Dear Diary...

Things were fabulous at Pizza Town! Robert told me he *loved* me! LOVE...as in L-O-V-E!!! I told him I loved him too...we gazed into each other's eyes, and had our first kiss!! It was just closed-mouth, just a quick smooch, not like those couples on T.V. who have their lips locked for like, 10 minutes! But I'm not complaining...I don't want to go too fast, I mean...we're only in the 8th grade!

October 30

Dear Diary...

Today Robert asked me out for the second time. Tomorrow, as you know, is Halloween, and he wanted us to do something special together, so we're going trick or treating together tomorrow (Kinda childish, I know. But what do you expect...we're only in 8th grade, and it'll be fun! We're going as two halves of a sandwich :)), and then when we're done we're coming back to my house so he can meet the Professor and my sisters.

October 31

Dear Diary...

Date #2 is here! Bubbles just helped me put on my costume. She's going trick or treating with Buttercup. Oh my gosh, there's the door, it must be Robert...well gotta go!

~Later~

It was TONS of fun trick or treating with Robert! Everyone loved our costume, and we got a bunch of candy. Robert gave me a stuffed pumpkin as a gift...wasn't that thoughtful! Later at dinner, Professor loved Robert. Professor said he was a "very mature, intelligent young man". Bubbles and Buttercup liked him too-Bubbles showed him her paintings from art class, and he and Buttercup had an arm-wrestling competition. I'm glad my sisters and the Professor enjoyed his company...and I think he enjoyed theirs too! I can't wait for school...especially history class!

November 1

Dear Diary...

Today Bubbles posed a big question on me. I know I've been neglecting my duties as a Powerpuff Girl, but she asked if I was still on the team and if I was still going to help save Townsville. I've thought it over for awhile, and I've decided to devote most of my time to Robert instead of "saving the day". I talked over it with Professor and he said it was my decision...but I feel I truly love Robert, and he truly loves me. Besides, I've been saving the day for almost 10 years! I deserve a break...and besides, Bubbles and Buttercup are still there to do it!

November 2

Dear Diary...

Today was my birthday. Robert was such a sweetheart, he bought me candy and a rose, as well as a self-made card that had a drawing of me on the cover, and read...

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I never dreamed I'd have a girlfriend

As sweet and kind as you!

Love, Robert

PS: How would you like to go to the ice rink with me...right now! :)

It was super! I gave him a kiss and told him that meant *yes*! And the ice rink was awesome, of course. How couldn't it be...I was there, alone with my boyfriend...

November 9

Dear Diary...

Robert has been out for a week now with the flu. I've been to visit him a few times, just to keep him company. He's okay now though, he's getting better and the doc says he can come back to school on Monday!

November 20

Dear Diary...

Hey again! I know I haven't written you almost 2 weeks, but I don't feel like sitting here and writing about *every single* date we go on. He's taken me to about 5 more since the last time I wrote in you, and they were all fabulous, of course! Fireworks and sparks are flyin' baby!!!! *Today* is our one month anniversary since the first date. Robert came over to my house today and we played video games and just chilled. He brought me roses and some chocolate, and I gave him the new rap cd he's been wanting. It was great. We watched a lot of great flicks too...especially romantic ones! :) Tonight we're going out to Pizza Town again, like we did the first time! I'm sure it'll be really fun. Well, I gotta go change for the date! See ya!

November 26

Dear Diary...

Happy Thanksgiving! Yup, today was the big Turkey Day! We invited Robert over for some lunch, and he thanked Professor for the great feast. He hung out with me for the rest of the day at the park, where we just rollerbladed and talked all the while. I had a blast!

December 1

Dear Diary...

It's so horrible!!!!!!! Robert has been in a terrible car accident that caused a serious concussion, along with many fractures and broken bones, one that might have severed his spine. The police don't know exactly how it happened, but the people in the other car have been pronounced dead. Robert's mom came out with a broken arm, and his dad with 5 cracked ribs and a fractured leg. Even now I am sitting in the waiting room of Townsville General Hospital, waiting for any news. Robert hasn't woken up since the accident, and he is in intensive care. I've cried my eyes out for 2 hours. I hope and pray that he will be okay...

December 3

Dear Diary...

My whole world has just been shattered to a million pieces. Robert is dead. Those 4 letters will cause pain in my heart forever. Dead. My boyfriend, my companion, the one the I have loved for almost 2 months, ever since he walked into my life...gone forever. I don't think I'll ever recover, he has meant so much to me. We'll never be able to rollerblade in the park together, or go to the ice rink, or go to Pizza Town for our 2 month anniversary...and we'll never be able to have Christmas together, or eat another Thanksgiving dinner. I don't think I will ever love a boy in the way I loved him. *He* was my soulmate...and he's gone!!!! FOREVER!!!! I don't think I'll ever be happy again.

December 5

Dear Diary...

Robert's funeral was today. I put some marigolds in his coffin and listened to the touching eulogy with tears streaming down my face. My boyfriend, gone forever...the idea hasn't begun to sink in yet. I don't think it ever fully will. I will never forget his wonderful smile, his warm laugh, and his kisses and hugs, the gifts he gave me, and that handmade card. And I watched tearfully, painfully as his coffin was lowered into the ground, and he was buried. His gravestone:

Robert A. Terry

1987-2001

Love Forever 


	2. Bubbles's Diary

Dear Diary

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls. I don't know exactly who owns them, but I don't.

A/N: As you may know, the first and main entry in this fic, displayed as Chapter 1: Blossom's Diary, is Blossom's Diary…that is, the story from Blossom's POV. This one is from Bubbles POV, and coming soon is Buttercup's POV. Bubbles and Buttercup's diaries aren't as sappy as Blossom's. Anyway…this is the story from Bubbles' eyes…

Note: This fic was formerly titled, "Dear Diary" but later changed to "Eternal Love".

oOo-Bubbles' Diary-oOo

October 17

Dear Diary…

Today school was fantabulous! We had a history test, and I got an A! So did Buttercup, and Blossom of course…yesterday Blossom went over to a *guy* friend's to study. We ate lunch with him too—it was Robert, the new boy in our history class. Blossom seems to like him a lot…and who can blame her, he is pretty nice, and smart too. 

October 20

Dear Diary…

Today I went with Buttercup to the mall and picked up this cool new backpack with glitter all over it. It's so neat! Blossom couldn't come because *OMG OMG OMG* She went *out* as in…"out on a date" with Robert! I didn't know it, but he asked her a couple days ago. Isn't that awesome, Diary? My own sister, on her first *real* date! Real cool. I wish I had a guy too! She said it was a lot of fun. We also fought Mojo Jojo today…again! He's so annoying. He tried to kidnap the Mayor! As if we would let him get away with that.

October 30

Dear Diary…

Things were cool today. Me and Buttercup helped Blossom pick out her costume for Halloween tomorrow. She's going trick or treating with *Robert*. Man, they're becoming a *couple*! They're going as two halves of a sandwich. I'm going as a witch and Buttercup is going as Dracula. It's going to be cool. 

October 31

Dear Diary…

Halloween was great! I got a buncha yummy candy, and so did Buttercup. Blossom had a good time with Robert, too. Professor met him today, and I showed him my projects from art class. He's so nice—he told me he liked my pictures!

November 1

Dear Diary…

I'm so mad at Blossom!!!! I asked her this morning since she's been missing out on a lot of fights with bad guys and kinda ignoring her duties as a Powerpuff, if she was still going to actively participate in our team. She thought about it for a little while and told me no! She said she'd rather hang with Robert than protect Townsville! THE NERVE of HER! Townsville is a lot more important than a stupid boy. Sure, we two are still going to fight, but we need Blossom! 

November 26

Dear Diary…

WHEE! Thanksgiving! It was a blast…Professor cooks great turkey and mashed potatoes. Robert was over here today too. I hung out with him just to be polite. I'm still *kinda* mad at Blossom for dissing her duties for Robert, but all in all, it was a pretty great day! I had fun.

November 27

Dear Diary…

Today was a lot of fun because I got to go to the mall with Buttercup *and* Blossom (Robert was busy today) and go to After-Thanksgiving-Sales. I got a whole bunch of neat junk that will probably end up in the back of my closet, but it was fun buyin' em anyways! 

December 1

Dear Diary…

I'm bored. Today is a rainy day, you know, one of those drizzly, dark, gloomy days when you have nothing to do. I'm writing in you right now, 11:00 am, because, duh, I have nothing better to do. The phone just rang. Total YAWN! At least I could get a phone call. No one's callin' the hotline…the phone was for Blossom, not *me*…probably Robert. Oh well, she just hung up. Lemme go ask her who it was. I'm so confused…Blossom's crying! She's running around the house hysterical, yelling something about how she has to get to the hospital now! Well I'd better end this right now and see what's wrong.

~Later~

Oh Diary, it's awful…Blossom said Robert's been in a serious car accident and is in intensive care! His poor parents. And poor Blossom! I'm home just with Buttercup and the Professor, Blossom's gone to see Robert. Hope he's okay.

December 2

Dear Diary…

Blossom didn't even come home today. From 6 in the morning she was up and running back to the hospital. She said last night that it was really bad, Robert might have a concussion and has broken a whole lot of bones. I hope she'll be okay, she cried herself to sleep last night. I'll call her later.

December 3

Dear Diary…

Blossom is so depressed! She found out that Robert died! Died! I feel sorry for him and his family, I wish I could do something about it. My sister has locked herself in her room crying and she won't talk to anyone! It's so sad…I feel like crying myself. I hope Blossom will be happy again soon. Robert's funeral is on the 5th and Blossom's going.

December 5

Dear Diary…

Blossom went to the funeral today. When Professor went to pick her up she wouldn't say anything, and she wouldn't eat a bite at dinner. I'm really worried about her…she's seriously depressed! I tried to talk to her today but she just ignored me, and when I tried to hug her she just went limp. She won't go on battles either, and she won't even watch her favorite TV shows anymore. She just stays in her room all day and says nothing to anyone.

December 10

Dear Diary…

Blossom hasn't had anything to eat in almost a week! And she goes to school, but she won't talk to any of her friends, or me, or Buttercup! She won't answer the teacher, and her grades have gone from A to F. At lunch she just sits, staring lifelessly. Sometimes she goes into the bathroom and cries. Professor says it may be time to get her some professional mental help.

December 14

Dear Diary…

Blossom now goes to Dr. Moore, a psychiatrist nearby. But it's not helping her much—she won't talk to the psychiatrist during the sessions, and she still won't eat or pay attention in school. Dr. Moore gave her some anti-depressant pills, but she wouldn't take them, so the doctor prescribed anti-depressant injections to give the medicine through her in shots, but those don't seem to be working much because she still won't eat or talk. She just cries a bit less. I wonder what she's thinking. She was so happy in October and November, and now she's lifeless as a puppet.

December 15

Dear Diary…

I found out she doesn't even write in her diary since Robert died. Buttercup read it, and it did no good but show that she does nothing in her room all day. It didn't even give so much as a clue to her problem, except for what we already know…she's depressed because Robert's gone.

December 17

Dear Diary…

Blossom is very sick from not eating. Now she sits in her room still, doing nothing. She's pale and weak, and still won't say a word to me, Professor, Buttercup, or Dr. Moore. She had to go to the hospital today so that the doctors there can inject fluids into her as a substitute for food.

December 25

Dear Diary…

It's Christmas, Blossom is still in the hospital, and Buttercup and I opened our presents. Even presents wouldn't spark up Blossom, and we didn't even get a Merry Christmas from her. I don't even think she knows what day it is anymore. We got what we asked for, but not what we wanted most…for Blossom to get well. I hope she does…soon…or something might happen to her that I don't even want to think about…


	3. Buttercup's Diary

Eternal Love

Eternal Love

By TigerGurl91

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls. I don't own any of the characters. Yadda yah yah. Okay? Just read it J 

A/N: The 2nd to last part of Eternal Love…Buttercup's Diary! (Wow…Buttercup with a DIARY?) hehe…enjoy. This is the last of the Girls' Diaries. There is another upcoming chapter that will say what's going to happen to Blossom, and I'm working on it. It should be out within a week, so keep checking. I may even add a sequel if I get enough *good* reviews. Note: This fic was formerly titled "Dear Diary", and later changed to "Eternal Love". Also, earlier I had put that Blossom would be have to put to sleep if she didn't improve, however, I have found out that psychiatrists don't do that and so I have changed the story accordingly.

!!!Buttercup's Diary!!!

December 25

Dear Diary…

Hey it's Buttercup. I started this diary after Bubbles told me about hers, and because I was getting so upset about Blossom, so she and the professor suggested it to write my feelings in and stuff. Well it's Christmas today. But I'm not too happy. Sure, I get presents and all, but it's poor Blossom that worries me. I've always given her a hard time with her battle "plans" and stuff, but it's times like this that makes me show the sisterly love I have for her. Let me explain:

It all started sometime in October. A new kid came in our history class, named Robert Terry. Man, Blossom and him really hit it off. Soon they were going out. I kinda ignored it, and sometimes I teased her about it. You know me, I'm not a lovey-dovey type. I'm a tomboy. I went on fights with Bubbles after Blossom dropped out of our team to devote her time to Robert. I didn't really care too much that she had dropped out, after all, Bubbles was still there to help me and it just meant no more "stupid" plans for battle, just punches and kicks and all that cool stuff that I love. I'm kinda disorganized, I admit, but sometimes Blossom annoyed me, so I thought, with her off the team, no big deal. Well Robert and Blossom went out for almost 2 months. They were real lovebirds. They went almost everywhere together. Robert even came over for Thanksgiving! He is…or was…a pretty cool guy. That's when we get to the deep part. December 1, Robert was in a horrible car accident. His foot got caught under a seat, and his seatbelt pinned him in position. There was so much blood and the ambulances, and policemen…the accident was so bad, the people in the other car were totally killed. Robert's parents got out with a few broken bones, but not Robert. He had a bad concussion and many broken bones, even a fractured spine. Soon he died. Blossom's heart was torn apart. After the funeral on the 5th, she just kinda gave up, and went downhill. She hasn't eaten much since then, and won't talk to anyone, not the Professor, not me, or Bubbles. She doesn't get much sleep either. It got so bad, the Professor had to send her to a shrink, with no response, and order a feeding tube so he could inject food into her. Still, she got extremely sick, and had to be admitted into the hospital where she could get an IV drip and more nutrition. She's on anti-depressants too, but they're of little help. I'm really worried about her, and so is Bubbles. Blossom just stares lifelessly, and locks herself in her room most of the time. She used to cry endlessly every day since Robert's death, but now she cries less. I guess that has to do with the medicine she takes or something.

December 30

Dear Diary…

Blossom's got enough medicine and nutrition so she can go home. She's supposed to be on strict bedrest except for getting up to see the psychiatrist once a day. The professor, Bubbles, and I went with her today to see how the psychiatrist works. He's tried inkblot tests, everything, and Blossom still remains unresponsive. I hope she'll improve soon.

January 1

Dear Diary…

It's the new year. Whoopee. Blossom's still not improving much. Bubbles is really upset, and so am I. The shrink says that starting now, he's just going to talk to her. For a week he's going to try. Maybe she can understand. I hate to be pessimistic, but I don't think that she's going to respond. Me and Bubbles have tried that already. We've tried talking to her, telling her we loved her, and all. Nothing. We went to the shrink with her today, and this is what the conversation was like. It was a one-man conversation…

Doc: Hello there again, Blossom. I understand you've been quite unresponsive for almost a month now. Will you tell me what's on your mind?

No answer.

Doc: Well Blossom, it's okay if you don't want to talk right now. I know you've been grieving about your boyfriend's death, but this is not the way to go about it, okay? I know it's sad, and I understand how you feel. But you know, your sisters and the Professor still love you, and Robert's up in heaven right now, watching over you. It was his time to go, but you know he will always love you, and he gets to live in the most wonderful place ever imagined. So see, Blossom, he gets to be happy where he ended up. And you can find another boyfriend, I'm sure, such a nice, beautiful girl like you, don't you think so, Professor?

Professor: Yes, Blossom. I still love you with all my heart. Me and your sisters. You're my daughter, and you've helped both our family and all of Townsville.

Bubbles: We love you, Blossom…(tears come to her eyes) Please be yourself again. I want you to be happy. Please…

Me: Come on Bloss, we need you on our team! I want you to smile again. He was one guy, you can find another. Besides, like the doc said, he's happy in heaven.

This went on for another 45 minutes, then we left.

Oh Diary, we're still not getting anywhere. I wonder what Blossom's thinking…

January 8

Well Diary, a whole week and no progress. The shrink says he will try hypnosis next, so maybe he can get in touch with Blossom subconsciously and find out what she's really thinking. He's also going to try to get her to start writing in her diary again, because that can help with her grieving. Will it work? I hope so, but only time will tell…

A/N: Yes I know…a cliffhanger ending! But don't worry, as I mentioned before, there's another chapter coming out that says what's going to happen to Blossom. I won't spill yet. But keep checking…the chapter's supposed to come out within a week…that's July 25th. Who knows…I may finish it earlier! ;-) Please read and review. Maybe your reviews will help me decide what'll happen to Blossom! 


	4. To Recover or Not to Recover

Eternal Love

Eternal Love

Will hypnosis work on Blossom? What will happen to her? Read this to find out…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

A/N: A reader emailed me and told me that people would not "put people to sleep" for depression, even severe cases. So if you'll go back and read the chapter called "Buttercup's Diary" and reread the last diary entry, you'll see that I changed it so that Dr. Moore plans to try hypnosis as a next resort.

---

"Well, today's the big day," said Professor muttered to himself with forced cheerfulness. Today was the day that Dr. Moore was going to try to 

hypnotize Blossom so that he could get in touch with her thoughts and feelings subconsciously. 

Professor drove Blossom to the psychiatrist office. Dr. Moore seated Blossom in Room 6, then went into a room and talked to Professor privately. 

"Now Professor, I'm going to explain this procedure to you. It's very simple and very painless. I'm going to wave a gold ball in front of Blossom's 

face, and count backwards from 100. She will fall to sleep on the couch, and from there I can ask her questions and such. It may be so successful that she will 

snap out of her severe depression and back it up to mild so that she may start eating and talking again. However, it may not. I am highly trained in the field of

hypnosis, so I will try my best. However, you have to wait in the waiting room so that the session will be free of interruptions and interferences.

"Okay, Dr. Moore."

Professor was seated in the waiting room, and the doctor came into Room 6.

"Okay, Blossom. I'm going to hypnotize you now. Very painless and relaxing. Now just watch the shiny ball, that's it…back and forth, back and 

forth…" Blossom's eyes started to close, no matter how hard she tried to resist. "Now, Blossom, tell me, what has been going on in your life lately that really 

stands out?"

For the first time in more than a month, Blossom spoke. "Well, I did meet a really nice guy named Robert. We hit it off really good, but in December, 

he died and—"

The door opened. "Dr. Moore, phone call for you."

Blossom awoke, blinked her eyes a few times, sat up, put on a confused look, and stared. She didn't remember what happened, really, everything 

was a blur…she did remember a shiny gold ball…

"Tell whoever it is I'll call them back later, I'm working on a patient right now."

They say it's urgent..." 

"Okay, okay. Wait here, Blossom." Dr. Moore went outside for 20 minutes, talking to an important business person. When he was done, he walked 

back into the room.

"Oh dear, Blossom, I do believe our session is over. I'll have to try again tomorrow," he muttered. "Blossom, if you are listening to me, will you try to 

write in your diary today? You know it helps an awful lot to get those feelings out." He escorted Blossom back to the Professor and 

told him what had happened.

"So really, you didn't get much progress at all, did you?" asked the Professor.

"No, I'm sorry." replied the psychiatrist.

"Well, good day. I have some errands to do." And with that the Professor left with Blossom.

~Later that night~

"I'm really travelling myself down a dirty road," Blossom thought, sitting alone in her room. "But I can't bear to think about living my life out without 

Robert. I don't know what to do…" She started to daydream about the fun things she did with Robert, like Rollerblading in Townsville Park, and the 

wonderful halloween, the great Thanksgiving feast, their study dates, and the pizza… 

Then suddenly, a bright light appeared, and then a shadow, and then….a kind of holographic image of Robert. She tried to touch 

him, but her hand just went through his transparent body. And even though she knew it was a ghost she was seeing, she wasn't the least bit afraid. 

"Hi, Blossom," he said in that warm, gentle voice she had heard so many times before. "Yes, it's me, Robert. I've been watching you for the past 

month, and I've been worried about you. I don't think you should carry on like this…it's bad for your health and your sisters', and the Professor's. They love 

you very much and hate to see you suffer in the way you have. I'm not the only thing in your life. I would love to see your smile again. It's okay to go out with 

other guys too Blossom…I have passed on, and I still love you more than anything, and it would make me happy if you would move on with your life, and I 

will always be with you to guide you, and to watch over you, until it's your turn to come up here, and join me. Now will you please stop grieving and being so 

depressed? Seeing you depressed makes me depressed. Will you do that? For me?" 

Blossom smiled, for the first time in weeks. "If that's what you really want…I'll do it. For you, and my family." A silent tear fell down her cheek. "I 

love you, Robert. And I miss you."

"Me too," Robert replied. And with those last two words, Robert's image vanished, and Blossom knew she wouldn't be seeing him again for decades 

and decades to come. 

~THE END~

A/N: Did you like it? Didn't? Please review!

PS: Sorry if I disappointed anyone, I kinda tend to go towards happy endings instead of sad most of the time.


	5. Default Chapter

A Week Later

A Week Later

By TigerGurl91

A Sequel to "Eternal Love"

A/N: In my reviews for "Eternal Love", many people said they would like to see family reaction to Blossom's recovery…so this was the result! I know it's really short, but oh well! (After a week or so, this will be put in as a chapter to "Eternal Love", so you can find it there!)

"Hey Blossom!" yelled Bubbles cheerfully.

"Hi." replied Blossom.

"Gee, I can't get over being so overjoyed about you coming out of the depression!" said Bubbles. "I know it's been a week but wow! I didn't think to ask you this earlier, but what ever made you snap out of it?"

"Well," explained Blossom, smiling at the memory, "the spirit of Robert came down to me in my room and told me that he wanted me to stop being sad and be happy again so I could make you and the Professor and Buttercup happy too, and especially him! So I said okay, and I did it just for him."

"Wow…a ghost???" breathed Bubbles. "A ghost?" She dashed out of the room half terrified, half bewildered. "BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP! Blossom saw a ghost!"

"COOL!" said Buttercup, flying up the stairs at top speed. "Where is it?"

Blossom sighed. "No, silly, I saw it a week ago."

"That's what made her stop bein' sad! It was the ghost of ROBERT! And he said to stop bein' sad and she said 'kay." explained Bubbles proudly.

"No way," Buttercup countered. "Ghosts don't come down and talk to you!"

"Yuh huh!" said Blossom.

"NUH UH!" bellowed Buttercup, "Let's see what the Professor has to say! All three girls zoomed down the stairs and knocked on the door of Professor's lab.

"Yes girls?" asked the Professor. 

"Professor," whined Buttercup, "Blossom says the spirit of Robert came down to her and told her to stop being depressed. Is that true?"

"Wow, only that kind of stuff happens in the movies!" exclaimed Professor. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming honey? I mean I know I never really asked why you suddenly started being well again but ghosts?"

"No, I wasn't dreaming. I tried to touch him but he was cold and my hand went through him. I talked to him and saw him with my own eyes in my very own room!"

"Well, I have read about it happening before so it could be true. I don't think Blossom would lie, but the point is, however she did it, she's well again and that's all that counts. Well run along girls, I gotta get to work." And Professor closed the door.

"See, it could be true." said Bubbles.

"Well he said you COULDA BEEN dreamin'." sighed Buttercup.

"I'm SURE I saw it!"

"Well," whispered Bubbles, "Guess we'll never know. But as Professor said, the point is you're not depressed anymore. And I don't care how you did it, I'm just happy that my sister is happy again!" 


End file.
